darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 61
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 11/8/2012 04:48 PM :There had been no relief on the siege in Iahex. The Decepticons had hammered and shelled the city's walls continually for the past week. Now they were attempting again with a strike force intended to finally punch through the defenses. Today, Bludgeon leads the command, and Shank and other NPC forces were with him as the white seeker flies alongside. Trineless for now, he instead was pulling guard duty for Bludgeon himself as the force continued to approach, before holding back - waiting for Bludgeons' announcement to begin. In Iahex, air raid sirens began to wail through the dark. This time around, there's no question what the sound is. Stormfront's engines can be heard even before the behemoth is visible on the horizon, releasing seekers and other fliers from his undercarriage and from within his bays as they approach the city once more for the follow up assault and attempt to finish what they started not long ago. As the wailing sirens start to shriek out, one of the smaller outposts near the edge of the City... starts to move. "Eh? Attack? " rumbles a deep, booming voice. Sludge unfolded, standing up as he turns on his literal headlamp - shining it across the skies and near-invisible ceiling of this cavern, and then towards the blinking lights of the incoming seekers "Attack! Decepticons attacking!" he roared, perhaps unnecessarily as he began to tromp forwards, towards the main gate to meet the army. :Standing near the front of the tide of Decepticons was Bludgeon. His eyes were closed and he was intoning one of his typical pre-battle mysticisms. Moments pass, and his eyes open. "We are ready. Show the city That the Decepticons are NOT to be opposed." Sixshot's posture straightens as the sirens go off, interrupting his conversation with the bartender of the drinking establishment he's been frequenting about...well...just such a thing happening. He joins the throng of mechs looking out the front window, abandoning his drink. Looking around at the interest but complete inaction of the other patrons (other than rubbernecking) he steps outside and draws his weapons from subspace. Better to not be caught inside if they decide to make the place a target. Ratchet straightens up from the mech he's just finished patching up, as the sirens go off. He grabs one of his emergency triage kits and sticks his head out of the window, hearing the rumble and roar of Stormfront's engines. Ratchet frowns, turning to his patient "Stay here if you can't get up yet. If you can......." he shakes his head and walks out the door, making his way to the gate after transforming, knowing that's where he'll be most useful. Shark is in Iahex doing guard duty when the sirens start off. He activates his comms, "Shark to Iacon, we got incoming Cons." This done he moves into a defensive position and takes a look to see who they are bringing this time. "Oh.. lovely." he sighs sarcastically upon spotting Stormfront. :The seekers, waiting eagerly like vapid horses wanting to charge, exploded in a loud boom of sonic waves as they all charged forwards practically at once, screaming towards the city in threes and sixes over bludgeons' head now, launched from Stormfront as they began engaging the city's defenses, rolling and snappign through the air like a giant swarm of metal bees. Ratchet finds himself ahead of the crowd so to speak, making his way towards the gate with a few other mechs, most of the civilians heading hte opposite direction. Ratchet parks himself near the guard outpost, also known as Sludge. He looks up at the seekers, before spying Bludgeon in the distance and Stormfront. Figuring the rather big mech is a target he can't miss, unlike the seekers, Ratchet unsubspaces his small arms and fires at Stormfront. Ratchet attacks Stormfront with Melee and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark takes aim at the incoming form of Stormfront since he's going to pose the biggest threat with being a literal bomb dropper. "Nice shot there doc." he comms to the medic, then shoots his rifle off. Shark attacks Stormfront with Ranged and MISSES! Sludge arrives at the gate just as Ratchet does. He rumbles "Hello Doc! You fight... ooh! good shot! Me sludge help!" announces the Dinobot. He turns... slowly... his tail swinging over the heads of those behind him. A bright belch of flame bursts from the Dinobots' mouth in STormfronts' direction now, the heat hot enough to melt metal. Sludge attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot looks down the street in the direction he hears the weapon fire, and backs against a nearby building, looking to get a better view of the fight. Bludgeon nods and starts a slow, marauding pace towards the city. He had his hand resting on his sword. His expression was icy cold and confident. He did not plan to fail. As was his job, Stormfront takes the majority of the initial heavy fire, standing up to multiple shots off his armor, and a skilled sniping shot that has some of his internals sparking. "Stormfront to Megatron, all units may deploy, we're in range of the city." he reports, opening his forward missil bays and launching a barrage at the biggest obvious opposing target. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Ranged and MISSES! Shark frowns as the missiles start up and he takes aim at the big mech again, "This time you are going down." he mutters then squeezes off a shot from his pistol. Shark attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Stormfront has given the orders to the seekers, and taken the heavy shots, armor starting to melt already. He can't transform until everyone deploys, but he can start a bombing run, opening the main bays, and dropping a payload on the city, and anyone who might still be in the area. Stormfront attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor failed to protect him against Stormfront's attack. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (69%) Your armor is in perfect condition. (100%) Sludge continues to belch fire out, and the missiles explode ... somewhat harmlessly just out of reach as the flames caused them to melt and overheat mid-flight. He lets out a rolling laugh as he swung his giant tail back and forth "Hahah! That best you do Decepticon? Come down here!" he encourages, starting forwars to meet the Decepticons... alone, if need be. His optics though, focus on another figure on the ground - much more easier to reach to be sure! Lowering his head, he began a slow acceleration... while he had a decent speed it just took him a bit to get there. Like a freight train he thumped across the burning ground towards Bludgeon, intending to simply tromp right over him! Sludge attacks Bludgeon with Melee and MISSES! Ratchet grins at sludge and comms shark 'you okay over there?' then grimly continues to fire at Stormfront, certain is foolhardy with bombs falling all around but not ready to see Iahex fall as well, not so soon. Ratchet attacks Stormfront with Melee and MISSES! Ratchet dodges falling bombs and misses my large target Megatron solidly holds his stance within Stormfront, as his carrier mode is rocked from all the blasts he is taking. "Stormfront, you have done well to hold this long. Press on with your attack as you see fit. It is time for me to deal with these insects personally!", Megatron rasped over the comm. At that, Megatron narrowed his eyes with wicked determination and swiftly approached the bay door, launching himself into the fray. As he plummeted downwards, into the fiery wake of Stormfronts destructive bombing, Megatron quickly took account of viable targets - spotting the one called Ratchet. Just before becoming obscured by flames, the Decepticon Lord takes a few shots at the Autobot Medic. Megatron attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot is taking all of this in. So far, the Autobots don't seem to be having much trouble dealing with the incoming forces but... what's that. A silver form with a huge cannon plummets from the siege craft with a clear posture of purpose. Moving in the shadows, Sixshot slinks behind a small shop pavilion in the open area, and opens a volley of fire at the unknown assailant. Sixshot attacks Megatron with Ranged and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon walks up to the door, and moves to get inside...at least until Sludge moved to try and bowl him over. He laughs and moves to the side. "You will not stop me.." He says simpy, drawing his blade and moving quickly to strike down sludge. Bludgeon attacks Sludge with Unarmed and HITS! Ratchet is hit as he sees a large silver shape falling from Stormfront, and recognising him as Megatron. Ratchet's armor is decidedly dented, and he's sparking a bit but still standing as Megatron lands and he turns to fire at him. A nasty smirk shows on Megatron's face as he catches a glimpse of his blasts hitting Ratchet. He lands behind the flames, ready to assert his dominance over this battlefield when suddenly, he takes a couple of blasts himself from his flank. "GARGH!", he growls with surprise and anger as he spins into the hit, to face his assaulter. Megatron frowns and begins to march through ember and smoke, this damage would not go unpunished and he would show whoever did it that it would not be tolerated. "So you wish to face me? Foolish!" He blasts at the bot who shot him. Megatron attacks Sixshot with Ranged and MISSES! Sixshot manages to duck back into the alleyway as Megatron's fusion cannon strikes the pavilion with promptly crumbles and goes up in flame. The six-changer squints through the fire, trying to get alock on Megatron. "I can't believe I picked a fight with HIM..." he grumbles to himself as he pumps of another two bursts from his cannons. Sixshot attacks Megatron with Ranged and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet is hit as he sees a large silver shape falling from Stormfront, and recognising him as megatron. Ratchet's armor is decidedly dented and he's sparking a bit but still standing as megatron lands and he turns to find him and shoot back, using the smoke as a makeshift cover. Ratchet attacks Megatron with Unarmed and MISSES! Stormfront responds to the comment simply, "Thank you, Lord Megatron." With his cargo now entirely deployed, he sights the targets firing on Megatron and works on freeing him up to select his own target. The giant transforms in mid air, letting himself enter freefall towards the bombed landscape, trying to disrupt some of the Autobot fire, not much caring who he may land on, or the damage the giant impact will have on the city whether he puts his feet down on an Autobot target or not. Stormfront attacks Shark with Melee and MISSES! Shark takes the hits, weathering them well enough as his armor appears unharmed. He comms back to the medic, "So far so good doc." He moves out of his position since it is now compromised, looking out for a new one as he goes. Then Megatron comes out of hiding, commenting, "From bad to worse." This time he takes aim on the silver menace, "Leave our medic alone!" he yells, then fires! Somehow he avoids the attack from the large mech while he's at it too. Shark attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! The blade slices across Sludges' body, leaving a sparking slice there. The giant mech starts to turn slowly with a growl as he does so, aiming to chase Bludgeon now "THAT HURT!" He bellowed, transforming. He pulls his own flaming sword out, intending to go head to head with Bludgeon on his own skill level no doubt, that hot sword slicing through the air with brute strength. Sludge splits open along his belly and chest, the giant sauropod creature twists up, ending up on two giant feet, tail withering away and mechanical, bipedal limbs appearing, as well as a blue-opticed humannoid head, standing tall. Sludge attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. BLudgeon takes the hit, and keeps standing. He runs right for Sludge, aiming to cut down his legs and bring him down a few pegs.....and maybe a few armor plates. Bludgeon attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron leans his head to one side as a blast whizzes by it, ignoring the shout in the distance. He was not pleased with this elusive character who dared take a shot at him without showing himself first. He would need to be taught a lesson. Megatron worked his way through the debris, optics darting to and fro, watching with grim delight as the fight continued and his Decepticons seemed to have the upper hand. Truth be told, he was enjoying this little game of cat & mouse. A surprise attack? Oh this would be a delicious victory, indeed. Behind him, plumes of dirt were still swirling through the air from Stormfront's cataclysmic descent. Things were definitely getting interesting. Megatron brought up his armcannon and delivered an enormous blast to the area from which his attacker made his first mistake. "I will teach you what it means to oppose the might of Megatron!!!" Megatron attacks Sixshot with Ranged and HITS! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet takes advantage of Megatron's distraction, using it to flank him and fire at him again, not wasting energon on pithy words. Ratchet attacks Megatron with Melee and MISSES! Not one to let an opportunity slip by, Bludgeon moves to bring his blade down again, of course after getting a bit of distance from Sludge. Bludgeon attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge yelps as he was sliced again, the two blades of the fighters clanking against each other as asia met the west in a battle of the blades. he continues stomping forwards, refusing to allow Bludgeon to get too far away. "Get back here and fight like MECH!" he bellowed. Sludge attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark switches targets to make sure that Stormfront knows that he hasn't been forgotten. "Leave Iahex alone!" he yells as he fires off his pistol. Behind the firewall, the sound of a transform happens...but what, and into what? A moment later, the form of a large armored tank, a huge battering ram up front, heads straight for Megatron.at the last moment, the mech transforms again, letting the battering ram section of his knees take the brunt of the impact, while he strikes up and out with a fist. Shark attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot attacks Megatron with Melee and MISSES! Taking yet more hits, Stormfront manages to keep his feet, thankful for being built sturdy, at the very least. His optics flare a bit under the heavy shielding plate, and he stomps into reach to try a shift in tactics. Damaged as he may be, the heavy bomber intends to make sure he leaves a mark. The giant reaches out for the other titan on the field, trying to grab Sludge's massive form, and, with strain, heft him overhead. Stormfront picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Sludge's agility. Stormfront's roll fails! Bludgeon is struck again and sent flying back. He slits his optics and takes a moment. He the runs right towards Sludge. Before impacting him, the decepticon leaps up into the air, and moves to cut Sludge clean across his back, near his head. Bludgeon attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark watches the giant mech try to bench press the dinobot, and fail in doing so. He shakes his head and turns his attention upon the sword carrying Bludgeon and takes aim, "This is for last time." he mutters before firing upon the mech. Shark attacks Bludgeon with Ranged and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet goes one more time for Megatron "Get out of here, Decepticreep" before firing at him at closer range this time, and ducking back behind whatever shelter he can find. Sixshot skids on his knees to a halt, and wobbles up to his feet. Ducking around another corner, and favoring the sparking blue mass that is his one shouldr, Sixshot pulls one cannon from Subspace, and takes a shot at Megatron. Ratchet attacks Megatron with Melee and MISSES! Sixshot attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! Stormfront feels the saurian ATV manage to wrestle free of his grip, and leaves him to Bludgeon, focusing his attention instead on inflicting collateral damage again. Lacking an Autobot to throw, he instead tears up the larget chunk of fortification he can and hefts it towards Ratchet, going bowling for Autobots and creating some havoc to cover for the rest of the assault. Stormfront attacks Ratchet with Melee and HITS! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Stormfront's attack. Megatron With a satisfied grimace, Megatron side steps the strike the hulking menace that just ripped through the flames before him, tried to deliver. 'But my, what a large mouse this has turned out to be', Megatron thought to himself. His eyes widened slightly upon hearing a blast coming from yet another side... 'Ah yes, the medic...'. Megatron stood there, defiantly and exclaimed "Well it is due time you decided to even the odds, Autobots! Now I shall blow you into scraps!!!". As Megatron bellowed, he fired again at the bigger threat, undaunted by his sheer size. Afterall, he was used to fighting even larger opponents from his days in the arenas - in fact, this took him back. Relishing in the nostalgia no longer, Megatron continued his barrage upon the tank mech with his arm cannon. Megatron attacks Sixshot with Ranged and HITS! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge can only focus on one thing at a time, really. Hey, he's the slowest of the Dinobots - give him a break! So when both Stormfront grabs for him and Bludgeon slices, he gets stuck deciding who to hit first. Ducking Stormfront, the Dinobot is struck across the back. Sparking and smoking, he growls and simply whirls... forgeting all about his sword as he simply aims to step up to Bludgeon and head-slam him in anger! Sludge attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Cons declared winner by Discordia. --- 11/8/2012 07:29 PM Robustus arrives at a makeshift triage area a fair distance from the recently taken city of Iahex and calls out, "I've come to assist medically, who is running this triage?" Ratchet holds up a hand 'over here!' Ratchet puts his hands back in a mech's wiring and trying ot keep him from falling apart on me Robustus looks over toward the voice and approaches without hesitation, "I came as soon as I could. I'll take the next patient unless you require assistance?" he inquires. Ratchet glances over with a slight smile. "Can you take that wrench and tighten this valve for me? " Ratchet is holding two pieces of tubing together, a valve in between but any time he moves either hand one of the two tubes wants to slide off. Robustus takes hold of the wrench and does as he is told, "Never enough hands huh?" he asks, sounding like he's joking lightly. Ratchet shakes his head " Never! Makes me wish I had four arms......" Ratchet starts neatly tightening the rest of the system and getting everything back in place now that part of tubing is replaced. "There, that should do it...." he looks at Robustus. "Ratchet. And you are?" Robustus sets the wrench aside as he finishes tightening, taking a moment to clean his hand with a rag. "I am Robustus. Most call me Rob for short." he intones, then glances around, "Shall I take the next then?" Ratchet nods "yeah that'd be good." He wipes his hands on a rag, still feeling twingy an sore from the fight and grateful for a chance to straighten up back struts and shake out his pedes "You from Iacon then? or Iahex?" Robustus moves toward the next mech that's waiting and takes out a scanner to check things out, "I am from neither." he replies, "I run a clinic smack dab in the middle of the major cities." Ratchet moves on to the next patient, assessing him "Is it still safe? or has it been taken?" Robustus puts his scanner away, moving to depress the pain sensor array to the off position on his patient. "Iacon hasn't been taken from what I could tell on my way here." Ratchet tries to decide where to start with my patient for half a second before making sure he's knocked out and starting to remove his face mask and helmet, hoping for as little damage as possible. Ratchet n ods "Good. I suspect that'll be our last best hope soon. " Ratchet looks over, then around "Got friends around here?" Ratchet says, "Anyone you'd rather not be working on?"" Robustus mms softly to that, "I understand you have been looking for medical supplies and parts?" he inquires curiously, then a breif smile as he gets to work on the mech in front of him, "I've no issues with anyone here so no on the latter. As to the former, I have associates among the medical community. True friends tho, not so much." Ratchet works quietly for a few minutes. "True friends...are ties that bind." He looks up "That can be a good thing and a bad thing. Knowing you can trust someone with your back implicitely is amazing. Knowing you're responsible for their safety..." he shrugs "As doctors we lose patients. As friends we lose more. " he carries on working for a few moments "Are you offering supplies and parts?" Robustus is now wrist deep in the mech's chest as he works upon him, "I couldn't have said that better myself Ratchet." he notes. A pause at the question as a slow smile graces his lips, "I can offer both. I head up the clinic and have a good bit of parts that I get in trade for medical services when the individual has no credits." Ratchet sighs a sigh of relief. "Then we'll happily take you up on it. What do you want in trade? " he takes one hand out of the back of the mech's skull, fiddling delicately with a bit of wiring there "A good few of our patients have the plates on their backs and that's it but we can work out a trade if you're open to barter.....?" Robustus glances over as he checks what you are doing, he cocks his head and hms, "He's got a fried neural chip, just a bit under your pinky there." then he smiles to the query, "I could use whatever you have to offer that I'm low on. I deal with such a variety of patients and there are times I just don't have what they need. Sometimes we take something that's close and retrofit it to get it to work." Ratchet nods, "I'll trade you whatever I can that you need. And if you need a spare pair of hands I have those too." He takes out a small pair of tweezers and teases loose the neural chip, looking at it closely "Yup, fried, you were right. Good spot." He unsubspaces a newer, though not a new one and starts teasing it back into place "Null ray, I'm guessing. Starscream must be about. or one of his brethren. " He looks over "retrofitting works, its not ideal but it works. And reusing parts. I've managed to avoid scavanging too badly so far, its disrespectful but I suspect one day that day will come." Robustus smiles and nods in thanks, "I'll keep the latter in mind should I require it at the clinic, but I am sure the Autobots need you more." he points out. "As to reusing parts, it's a neccessity these days as is retrofitting. The empties are big into scavenging and bring all sorts of interesting things to pay for medical care." Ratchet gently working loose burnt wiring, keeping my face blank as I think of the prognosis "and if that's what they have that is what we accept. Nobody deserves to go without medical care. " He looks over with a slightly sneaky smile "besides I'm betting you've had some amazing trades that way. I know I have. Got my first turbokitten that way." Robustus chuckles softly, "I draw the line at live or dead fauna. I don't have the time to care for a live one. Disposal of a dead one would require my time to get it to a recycling pit." he pulls his hands free of the mechs chest and places the armor back into place, then he turns the pain receptors back on. "You are good to go. Just take it easy for a couple cycles." then he looks over to the other medic, "But yet, I've had some good ones." Ratchet grins. "funny enough after three days of having the turbokitten I 'had' to trade him back as I couln't afford to pay the sparkling to shred all the old records I needed doing. He was a pro at it. " He looks over "what were your good ones?" he rewires the cranium before putting the helmet on and picking up the welder, working on teh mech's face. "this is going to scar I'm afraid." Robustus takes note of the welder setting, "You might want to take that down a setting, that will minimize the scarring." he notes, then taps on his forearm which opens it. He reaches in and finds a small jar. "And put this over the welds once they cool, it will help the nanites work with the scars and minimize them some more." Ratchet takes the jar, th en looks at it, smells it and feels it. "what's in it?". Ratchet is curious but not above accepting help, turning the welder down a notch and doing as Robustus suggests "Where did you train? " There are days he feels his background from what was essentially a chop shop shows through quite clearly. Robustus moves to the next patient, taking the pain sensors off before starting on his mangled arm. "Oh its nanites in a gel silicate plus extra additives that the metal will absorb. I make it myself." then a short pause as he removes the mech's armor around the injury. "Medical academy." Ratchet finishes welding, thinking it looks neater now than it would have before, but still putting on the gel. "Hmm. Looks good, very good. " He gently slides the face shield back on. "Suspect these things'll become the rage though. Seen a few mechs sporting a multicoloured look too and wearing it with pride. " Robustus smiles to that as he happens to have a 'Jazz styled' visor himself. "They do come in handy." he notes in good humor. He carefully rearranges some wiring in the mech's arm before setting the strut within it. Ratchet carefully puts the helmet back on the mech before giving him some energon and then waking him up. "There you go. Get some more energon into you, take it easy and don't do any backflips or anything that moves your head too quickly until the dizzyness passes. " he wipes his hands and hands back the jar of balm, looking for his next patient. Robustus takes the jar back and puts it back into his storage area. He places the armor back on the arm and has the mech move it at the elbow and shoulder to see if he has any other issues. "I take it that Iahex was taken?" he asks. Ratchet says, "Yeah it was taken Megatron and hordes of seekers. Stormfront..several others I don't recognise. " He carries on quieter "we did our best but ..there was just too many of them and they were too strong."" Robustus nods to the reply and stands as he finishes his work, "Take it easy with that arm to allow the strut to reset itself. Get it rechecked in a few cycles." he then turns and looks toward the other medic. "They won't always have the numbers or the strength." he points out. Ratchet looks at a femme with a blown off leg, turning off her pain receptors and holding a hand as he knocks her out, lifting her on to the table. "Damn...." He looks over "The question is, will their numbers and strength run out before we're all destroyed or after. " Robustus sees the damage and comes over to assist. "Looks like she took a bomb to the leg." he notes, leaning over to look up into the area where the leg attaches to the hip. "I"ll help you with this one." he offers. Ratchet nods "Thanks I think I'll need it. i dont' even know if we have any more femme legs. She looks like a neutral too, must've fled here." Looks over to Robustus "I hate what they're doing. The indiscriminate killing, ...this..." he shakes his head. "I'm going to find a leg. Robustus pauses a moment, still and quiet before that slow smile again. "Don't worry about the leg, I have a medic back at the clinic that will check our supplies and will bring us something we can work with... but first I should measure the good one for length." Ratchet turns back coming over to help "Right, lets do this then. And Robustus? Thank you." Robustus nods his head, "Quite welcome." he replies, then takes out a few tools from the compartment in his arm. "Let's start with removing what is left of the leg joint in the hip." Ratchet shakes my h ead, taking out some of my tools as well "and lets get some of those leaks sealed." he mutters something softly, setting to work. "Got anyone back home? " Robustus nods, letting you work on the leaks as he deals with the joint, after all there is only so much room to be had in that particular area. "You mean as in a mate? No." Ratchet shrugs "mate, friends, other medics at the clinic..." he carries on working, finding each leak and sealing it, before topping up the femme on some more energon as she's obviously had a rough time getting some. " Robustus frees the joint and makes sure the area is cleaned out and ready to receive a new one. "I've a friend from my academy days. I get along well with those that work in the clinic. That's about the extent of it." Ratchet says, "Heh. The repair shop I used to work at? " he looks at Robustus "megatron's cronies blew it up"." Robustus peers at Ratchet a few moments then shakes his head, "A waste." he intones lowly, then does the measurements of the leg to comm to his partner back at the clinic. "Good news, there's a few legs in storage. They'll measure them to see which comes the closest and bring it over." Ratchet smiles. "That's great! One more femme walking out of here." he continues quieter "I'll owe you." Robustus mms softly, "I'd settle for a good stiff drink on your tab." he offers with a slight grin. He is working on putting in new wiring to feed into the new leg at the moment. Ratchet says, "Hell, I think we'll both need one. " Ratchet offers, keeping an eye on Robustus's deft work while smoothing out the edges of the chassis so the leg'll weld cleanly. "She got lucky. its ripped here, and here. not blown. "" Robustus nods in agreement to that sentiment, dexterous fingers finishe the rewiring quickly. He checks the linkages that are in the hip area for any tweaks, "Agreed." he replies. In the distance a hover tow truck is speeding toward the area with its special cargo. Ratchet rolls his shoulders as he finishes with this section and looks around "and it looks like this'll be our last patient for tonight." Robustus nods, "Good." he waves down the tow truck and it pulls up nearby, he moves over to the back where a leg has been secured. "Thanks for bringing this, head on back to the clinic, we got it covered here." he states. The leg is removed and the tow truck speeds off. "Let's see how close this is in length to the current one." Ratchet straightens out our femme so we can measure accurately and make sure it fits. "Thatw as quick" Robustus chuckles, "I've excellent staff Ratchet. Too bad you are taken, I would ask you to join us." he notes as the leg is measured for length and the joint as well for its size. "Not bad, just need to shave off a bit but not too much." Ratchet says, "heh, if I wasn't taken? I'd probably take you up on it. Good. and it looks like its the same model too. Minimal problems adapting. " Ratchet takes out the sander and carefully sands away milimeter by milimeter the excess, letting Robustus check often for length and fit." Robustus keeps an optic on the length, keeping both legs straight. "Stop there." he states once it reaches the optimum. He slides the leg joint close to the hip and begins to connect up the wiring and linkages. "Want to thread in the lines?" he asks. Ratchet starts threading in lines, not quite as securely as Robustus worked but still fairly confident having done this a number of times in the last few weeks at least "and then just wire her up and she's done. Nice." Robustus levels the other medic this incredulous look, "No academy training I take it?" is asked in a whisper as he finishes with the wiring, closely followed by the linkages. He checks on the femmes vitals before he checks on your work briefly, "I will need you to access your softward to ping the legs hardware once the leg is fully seated." he states to the femme. Ratchet keeps my eyes on what i'm doing "I'll do that." Robustus hmms softly as the mech avoids the question, he waits until all the lines are in place before pushing the joint into the hip socket with a click. "That should do it. Do the ping and we'll have her do a few movements with it to see how well it responds to commands from her nueral net. If it's sluggish then we'll have to do a software patch upload to get the sofware talking right to the hardware." Ratchet watches the joint click into place and manages to ping the leg's hardware, glad that it comes back clean "No lost packets. " Robustus nods and instructs the femme to lift the leg at the hip, then bend the knee, flex the ankle, then unbend and set the leg back down. "I can arrange for a paint job at our clinic so this leg will match." he tells the femme. Ratchet watches, observing mostly right now. Robustus observes as well and nods, "Looks good to me." a glance at Ratchet before he turns the femmes pain sensors back on. "Let's see you put weight on the leg. Use the table to lean on as necessary and take a few steps as well." Ratchet steps forward to support and/or catch the femme if necessary if she has any trouble. Ratchet watches her get up carefully, a tad unsteady still "You'll adjust to the slight differences in the leg." Robustus smiles a hint, glad to see the other medic take the lead on assisting the femme. "True. If need be we can modify it back at the clinic to it meshes well into your alternate mode." Ratchet watches her take a few steps, clearly getting steadier with each one. He watches, thoughtfully "or maybe not so much adjusting." He nods. "Take it easy for a few cycles, if you have any pain, any numbless any tingling, sparking or discharging, you need to let us or someone else know. " Robustus watches on and nods in agreement. "I'd like you to follow up with a medic to make sure everything is working all right." Ratchet grimaces "And maybe a few days of taking it easy is a lot to ask so..don't risk your life on it but if you can stay out of sight and out of mind ...Got anywhere to go?" Robustus takes out some sanitizer for his hands and applies it to a clean rag as he listens to the femmes' reply that she could stay at a friends. "Good." he smiles. Ratchet nod. "Good." Ratchet starts wiping down his hands an the table, as well as the tools, getting the worst fluids off them at least, watching her go and wating to see if anyone else comes in Robustus finishes cleaning his hands and does his tools next before storing them back in his forearm. "So about that drink." he notes with a hint of a grin. Ratchet grins back. "Drink's still on me. I think we've worn out our welcome here for tonight. Lets go. I know a nice place just a few blocks over. its dark, dirty and serves one of the smoothest rotguts you'll ever taste. Robustus chuckles, "I like the sound of it, let's go then." Category:Bludgeon's Logs Category:Stormfront's Logs Category:Sludge's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs